


《缄默法则》chapter（7）新婚车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：沙发，初夜，脐橙，捆绑Thor，暴力美感，浴室





	《缄默法则》chapter（7）新婚车

Thor在避免会伤害Loki的一切可能上固执坚定地令人发指，哪怕他的omega已经明显地表现出气闷和失望。

“我不能……我忘不了你刚刚倒在地上的样子，Loki。”Thor说这些的时候，从酒吧出来起就一直胀硬的裆部就没有消下去过。

“你很爱干净，Loki……可你只能无助地倒在水渍发黄的瓷砖地上挣扎。”Thor的手指穿过omega半干的黑发，Loki身上是沐浴露和信息素的温和冷香，但alpha的思绪显然被囚禁在了过去。

“这居然是我造成的，Loki……我都干了些什么……”Thor的声音有些发抖，Loki只能俯身捧着他的面颊安慰，“不，意外不是理由……你痛苦得像变了个人，哀嚎尖叫着让我关掉遥控…”

“Thor……只是一瞬间，真的没什么。”Loki不知道该觉得心疼还是感动，“你不能总是因为这些小事心惊胆战，天……我当然会生气，但总会没事的，babe。”

老史密斯提起过Thor的心病，他会给自己设立绝不能违反的准则，否则就会因为时刻担心自己失控而燥郁。

Thor曾因芥蒂自己的“病态”而拒绝Loki，可他们终究还是在一起了，他的第一准则就成了绝不伤害Loki，哪怕矫枉过正。

“那陪我看会儿老电影好吗？”Loki在心底叹了口气，他做好了和野兽共舞的决心，而心爱的野兽却恨不得为了他拔光自己的獠牙，这根本无解。

Thor点了点头，湛蓝的眼睛依旧小心歉疚地望着Loki，但渐渐放松了下来。因为Loki给了他弥补的机会，一起看老电影。

Thor坐在沙发里，Loki抱着膝盖坐在更靠近电视的地毯上，按下了播放键，昏黄闪烁的光弥漫在暗寂的客厅。

早晨的“惩罚”也是，Loki心不在焉地抬头看着液晶屏，Thor看似是在教训他，让他吓破了胆好牢牢记住，但真正害怕的还是Thor自己。

他说，别逼我伤害你Loki，那是我的底线。

“我们这样看电视的样子像另一部老电影，这个太无聊了。”Loki转头冲Thor勾起了唇，“你猜猜看，算是……经典爱情故事。”

“这范围也太广了，”Thor喝了口啤酒笑着抱怨，他已经好多了，“你得给点提示。”

“你只有一次机会，sir。”Loki撑着地毯爬了起来，他穿着藏青色的浴袍，alpha的视线在omega走动时大腿流畅的线条上滑动。

Loki跑回了房间拿了什么，将手背在身后下楼，跪坐在了Thor脚边的地毯上。omega做出从长靴里拿出东西的动作，然后举着手里的东西趴在了Thor膝头，口音和神情都变的风尘艳俗。

“选个你喜欢的口味，先生。”

“Pretty Woman！我就知道……”Thor低头看清了Loki手里拿着的五六个避孕套，撑着额头大笑了起来，“我喜欢那个场景……你这些全都是蓝莓味的。”

“但你还是得选一个，sir。”Loki刁钻地挑了挑眉，似乎不打算出戏。

“你们做这一行的赚多少钱？”Thor随便拿了一个，陪着年轻的恋人胡闹，Loki爬上了alpha的膝头吻他。

“100美元，”Loki边咬着alpha的嘴唇含糊地接下去，然后用嘴一颗颗解开了Thor的衬衣纽扣，“一小时的价。”

“那可真赚钱。”Thor说话时已经微喘，目色暗沉地看着omega用粉色的舌尖和牙齿挑开自己的纽扣，一颗比一颗灵活熟练，“hey，Loki……电影里没这段。”

“闭嘴，我讨厌被接二连三地拒绝，”Loki已经将战地移到了皮带，用牙挑开金属扣有些难度，“唔……我这次是自找的，你不用担心什么。”

Thor没说话，事实上他从Loki含着跳蛋被自己带进舞池起，就没有一刻是不硬的，现在也是。omega的鼻尖磨蹭着alpha的小腹，气息暖融，好一会儿才弄开了皮带。

“撕开它，sir。”Loki叼着Thor的裤链往下拉时，alpha衬衣敞开露出的小麦色皮肤上已经布满了汗雾，胸膛和小腹的起伏愈发剧烈，“然后竖着放进我嘴里……你知道怎么做的，我们说过。”

alpha勃起到极限的阴茎在Loki叼开裤链的同时就弹了出来，敲在了omega高挺的鼻子上。Loki吓得往后缩了缩，瞪着那根凶器有些呆愣，直到Thor忍不住闷笑出声。

“我可以用Pornhub发誓，我绝对没有大惊小怪。”Loki红着脸瞪向alpha，看着他撕开包装拿出压缩在一起的橡胶套，“你的尺寸已经在挑战人种极限了……”

“我可不想了解你在未成年时偷看了多少黄片，小变态。”Thor把橡胶套搁放在了omega的齿间，于是那张恼人的嘴终于安静了，“至少你学了很多花样……嘶……”

Loki半仰着头让alpha的性器顶端撑开了套子，然后慢慢地往嘴里含，塞满口腔的阴茎让omega的舌头无处可放，顶到一起时就会不小心让牙磕到茎身。

“God damn……”Thor粗喘着抓紧了沙发扶手，胳膊上青筋暴起，强忍着不让自己挺腰，“你就是在折磨我，Loki……唔！干点什么……”

“这东西太紧了！”Loki刚含进一半就被顶住了喉咙，只好吐出来用手帮Thor套完剩下部分，“而且蓝莓味才没有这么恶心……”

Loki有些心惊地看着alpha肉刃上盘结的青筋无从下手，好在Thor哑着嗓子要他“过来”，赶紧爬上了沙发，分开腿跪坐在了Thor的大腿两侧。

“我们俩迟早得疯一个……”Thor捏着omega饱满的臀肉吻他，少年的身体每天都在发生改变，介于青涩和成熟之间的风韵让alpha惊艳臣服。

“啊嗯……哈……”Thor让Loki夹紧屁股，性器挤进了omega柔软的臀缝间抽动，横冲直撞地顶过会阴和穴口，挺腰时把Loki撞得头晕目眩。

“跪稳。”Thor打了一下Loki的屁股，痛得omega又夹紧了些，粗喘着抬头撕咬他的嘴唇，纠缠勾舔的舌吻色欲粗暴。

“Thor！哈呃……嗯！啊……”omega腿根嫩软的皮肤被操得通红发肿，Loki都觉得快要被磨破皮了Thor都没有射，勾着alpha的脖颈几次险些从他身上掉下来。

Thor终于放过了omega的臀缝，手指分开湿漉的肉穴插了进去，避孕套上的润滑让alpha直接挤进了两根手指，被跳蛋折磨得敏感松软的壁肉乖顺地包裹入侵者的指节。

alpha的阴茎还狰狞昂扬地顶着Loki的屁股，他撑着Thor的肩膀艰难地不让自己瘫下去，但在第三根手指也没入到底时哆嗦着腰肢呜咽了起来。

“自己往下坐，Loki。”Thor一直搅弄到那个紧窄的肉穴被插出水声，体液流在他的胳膊和大腿上才抽出，扶着Loki的腰将顶端微微嵌进了收缩蠕动的穴口，“别怕，慢慢来……你来掌控节奏。”

“嗯……唔…”Loki的腰被稳稳托着，忍着被撑开的胀疼向下坐了一些，Thor听见omega痛哼地太厉害，低喃着指引他上下吞吐着一点点深入。

Loki学得很快，扭动着腰臀慢慢坐进了alpha一半的性器时还以为顶到头了，伸手摸了下才知道还有这么多在外面，自暴自弃地趴在Thor肩上哀嚎。

“怎么弄都疼！操嗯……唔！”Loki烦躁地避开alpha试图安抚的吻，Thor被折腾得够呛，终于抱着omega的腰开始浅浅地向上顶弄。

“老实点，”Loki抽噎着忍不住向上窜，被alpha捏着大腿摁住，肉刃慢而重地顶进更深的地方，“让你自己磨蹭到明天早上都没完。”

“啊嗯！哈呃……”omega尖锐地挣扎呻吟，雌穴被撑到了极限还在继续深入，Thor一直粗喘着说快了，但每一秒都煎熬得像是过了一个世纪。

alpha终于尽根没入时，两个人都像从水里捞出来般汗流浃背，Thor苦恼地抱着已经哭哑嗓子的恋人，心想还没开始怎么就快昏过去了。

“我抱你去卧室，嘶……别夹，我也疼。”alpha一动Loki就胆战心惊地缠住他，Thor只好哄着omega让他托着屁股抱起来，慢慢地走上楼梯，“你看看你，就是个长不大的麻烦精。”

“疼……”Thor抱得再稳也有颠簸，Loki哼哼唧唧地像八爪鱼一样缠着他，两人的交合随着alpha的走动轻轻碰撞。

“受不了再喊疼，”Thor动作轻缓地将恋人压在身下，暗蓝的眼睛深邃得几乎将omega吞噬入骨，“否则你真的疼时我不知道要停下。”

“fils de pute.”深埋体内的阴茎开始抽动顶弄，被威胁了的omega呜咽着不敢喊疼，试探着嘀咕了一句后发现Thor真的听不懂，立刻叽里咕噜地咒骂了一长串法语。

“在说什么？”Thor的动作越来越重，Loki的小舌音被撞成了尖细的哽咽，的确叫得好听诱人。

“Va te……啊呃！faire enculer……嗯！”Loki又痛又爽，觉得内脏都快被操得一起抽出来，Thor把他的右腿蜷起来，膝盖被摁在胸口大开双腿，野兽般的脊背颠簸地omega抓挠的手留不下任何红痕。

Loki痛着高潮了一次，仿佛永远都肏不开的肉穴绞缩得alpha痛到低吼，捏着omega的脖子让他翻身，从后面掰开臀肉直接一插到了底。

“啊！呃……嗯！”Loki惨叫了一声，反手推搡着alpha顶开他两腿的膝盖，手掌下石块般的肌肉硬得omega心惊肉跳，却又湿到被alpha的性器抽出一股体液。

“骂完了？”Thor几次托气Loki的腰没多久，omega都被他操得趴下，就干脆整个人压在了他身上深入浅出的抽送腰杆，慢条斯理地用舌尖舔着Loki的耳廓，甚至探进去操他的耳道，“继续，今天晚上我让你叫床叫个够。”

这混蛋听得懂？！

Loki抽泣了一声，敢怒不敢言地咬着枕头呻吟粗喘，Thor在omega弓起背时突然伸手抓握住他的胸肉挤压揉捏，手指摁着脂肪下的硬肉，将两边的肉挤向中间单手搓揉。

“啊呃！操你……不嗯！唔嗯……啊！”Loki勃起的性器被alpha的体重压在床单上蹭动，胸部像女人一样被搓揉得肿胀痛痒，Thor射了一次之后脱下套打结扔了，马上就又硬着操了进来。

没有橡胶薄膜的隔阂让两人都兴奋到了极点，Loki被热硬的阴茎烫得向前窜了一下，被拖着脚踝摁进枕头里猛干，Thor眼里已经只剩滔天欲海，omega的每一次反抗都会激起alpha残暴的凶性。

Loki短暂地晕过去几分钟，醒来时他又被alpha仰面翻了过来，含着他的乳尖吮吸顶弄，自己的腿还无意识地缠在Thor打桩机般不知疲倦的腰杆上。

酥麻从尾椎一直窜到了后颈，Loki像隔着鱼缸听见自己短促的呻吟，整个视线里的景象都在晃动，alpha浓郁的信息素几乎渗透了omega的每个毛孔。

“Thor……”Loki被自己的声音吓了一条，发情的母猫都没他叫得淫荡，alpha浑浊低沉地道歉，几乎捅穿他的力道却丝毫未减，“标……哈嗯，标记我……”

“Loki，把我捆起来……”Thor的唇着了魔般在omega的腺体上游移，他就像被注射了足以放倒公牛的催情剂一般，每块肌肉和神经都抽动着膨胀发泄，Loki晕过去时他也无法停下，他彻底疯了。

“我不可能清醒着标记你，”Thor把领带塞进了omega的手里，这已经是他能保持清醒的极限了，alpha的肺叶喘息得濒临爆裂，Thor甚至觉得自己快要旧疾复发了，“把我捆在床柱上，快点……”

“再捆一根皮带，”Loki哆嗦着骑在Thor身上，alpha抬起双臂抓紧了头顶的床柱，肌肉拉伸成艺术品般的力量美感，“我们只能祈祷这根床柱不会断了，Loki。”

“我好像打成死结了，shit……”身下的alpha彻底成了猛兽，哪怕被牢牢捆住了双臂都让Loki战栗发抖，Thor舔着嘴角抬头看着他的omega，腰线弯折的弧度像拉满的劲弓，“这可是铁架床，你真有先见之明……”

“别管它了，Loki。”Thor动了动胳膊，估计这结能撑一段时间，便开始诱哄着omega羊入虎口，“坐上来，我想干进你的生殖腔……”

“随便你，反正我不会怀孕的。”omega红着脸坐在alpha的小腹上，翘起屁股对准了那根狰狞的阴茎慢慢坐了下去，但这一次他的alpha没有再温柔等待的耐心。

Thor突然挺腰，把刚嵌进顶端的性器猛地尽根插进去，Loki尖叫着摔在了他身上，像骑在一匹蹶蹄蹬腿的疯马背上般，被那根横冲直撞的阴茎和alpha起伏碰撞的腰胯钉在了马鞍上。

“脖子……Loki，听话babe……”Thor弯起腿抵着omega的屁股把他往上顶了顶，几乎抓烂他胸口的Loki下意识地服从，撩起头发的瞬间就被alpha咬住了腺体，犬牙深刺进皮肉，唾液和血丝混合完成标记。

“Thor！啊呃！痛……松口！呃啊……”alpha一连咬了好几口，omega像被狮子咬断脖颈的羚羊嘶叫哀鸣，Loki的大脑被炙烈强光瞬间清空，然后是燎原野火从腺体流窜向浑身上下。

“我爱你，Loki……”Thor的嘴角流出了血，他咬伤了舌头来逼迫自己清醒，Loki的脖子终于从alpha口中挣脱了开来，撑着他的胸膛在颠簸中仰起头呻吟。

床架摇晃得天崩地裂，Thor顶进Loki的生殖腔时，被尖叫失控的omega掐住了脖子，Loki哭着求他轻一些，他甚至没法从这匹疯马上下来，抓着alpha咽喉的手越收越紧，直到咯吱哀鸣的床架传来了一声断裂的巨响。

Thor居然把那根手腕粗细的实铁床柱硬生生挣断了！

Loki还没接受这个恐怖的事实，Thor就将他扑压在了身下。alpha一边耸动腰杆干他，在omega震惊的视线中用牙齿和手腕发力撕断了皮带，然后打成死结的两根领带在毛骨悚然的断线声中，纸片一般被扯碎。

Fucking bull shit！！Loki被干得每一记呻吟都在尖叫，Thor挣脱束缚时始终紧盯着他，仿佛被他咬断撕裂的是这个可怜的omega，但Loki至少还他妈活着。

omega呜咽着扭过了头，他该死地被这种极致掌控的力量感挑起了扭曲的性欲，这太恐怖了……但也太他妈劲爆了。

Thor在舔他，像动物一样从脚趾舔到了腿根，Loki高潮着射进了他的嘴里，但alpha理所当然地全咽下去，再慢吞吞地舔到了omega的脖颈。

“你一点都不害怕，Loki，你兴奋极了……”Thor分开Loki拼命摇头着紧闭的膝盖时几乎没用力，omega嘶哑的咒骂在他彻底撞开生殖腔时崩溃地变成了浪叫，“诚实点，babe……”

“我快死了，Thor！哈啊！操……”Loki又被抱了起来，但Thor恶劣地松开了手，逼得他要么被摔死，要么就自己骑在那根唯一的支撑点上，“你这婊子养的混蛋！嘶嗯……唔！”

“你才是我的little bitch，还记得吗Loki？”Thor突然打开了淋雨间的冷水，险些昏厥第二次的Loki惊叫着缩了起来，受刺激的雌穴痉挛收缩，“100美元一小时，我们谈好了价格。”

“但你只有我这一个嫖客，beauty……”Thor很快调热了水温，Loki的身体放松下来，眼神涣散地抓挠着他的胳膊，那双绿眼睛前所未有的懵懂依恋，“专注些，告诉我你有没有被弄伤的地方？“

Thor抽插的动作慢了下来，Loki背贴着瓷砖，脸几乎要埋进alpha饱满结实的胸肌里，他光看着Thor·odinson热辣的裸体就能再高潮一次，Loki甚至想弄个半米的海报贴在墙上。

“唔……没有……”Loki很想警告那些嚎叫着甘愿被哪个alpha干死的omega们，真的快被操死的感觉其实……

比吸毒都他妈还爽。

虽然Loki没吸过，但他才不会放着Thor·odinson不操，去靠那种没有奶子和老二的东西找刺激。

“我想操你。”Thor的结还在Loki的生殖腔里胀大，omega哭饱了就开始毫无形象地打嗝，神智不清地撒酒疯，“凭什么omega不能操alpha，嗝……你胸还比我大。”

“行啊，这周末试试。”Thor的语气认真得丝毫没有敷衍，“我比你经折腾多了，你喜欢的话一直这样都行。”

“……你的幽默细胞死绝了，Thor。”

发现自己的新婚之夜又要开始崩塌的Loki·laufeyson微弱地哼唧了一声。

“你也没告诉我你的小癖好，”邪恶的alpha强迫Loki把手摁在了他的胸上，还挑逗着用腹肌蹭他，“我撕皮带的时候你都要高潮了……所以那天你说喜欢我粗暴点是真的？”

“我没有！”alpha巨大的结顶起了Loki的小腹，而随后浇灌腔壁的精液让小腹更鼓了，“我真的不说骚话了……哈嗯，我错了……”

“把你脑子里古灵精怪的玩法都告诉我，Loki。”Thor已经能分辨出这个小骗子口是心非的样子了，更何况需要他帮忙清理身体的omega，完全没有多余的精力来伪装。

“我们能磨合得很好，Loki……坦诚些，只是你要告诉我你喜欢什么，嗯？”

Loki被塞进了柔软的被窝，Thor替他揉着酸痛的腰窝和肩颈，omega舒服得在喉咙里发出咕噜声。

“好吧我承认……我喜欢看你撕皮带，还有被捆起来的样子。”Loki拉了拉Thor的手，让他躺下来抱着自己，“或者弄坏些别的东西。”

“但这些东西里不包括你，对吗？”Thor亲了亲少年削薄的脊背，“但我喜欢弄哭你，所以……”

“一点点疼，就一点。”Loki眯着眼强调，“成交。”

“就这些？”Thor循循善诱，被标记的omega尤其依赖alpha的信息素，Loki软糯温柔的嗓音让他想听一整夜。

“嗯……我还想看你穿制服军装，在你胸口抹蓝莓酱，看你能不能挣脱警用手铐……唔！”

“你有命玩我就奉陪。”Thor用被子堵住了那张惹事的嘴，觉得他的小怪物仿佛进化成了哥斯拉。

“晚安，blondie。”Loki困了，在被窝团动了动，准备睡个漫长的懒觉。

“晚安。”Thor亲了亲那双哭成兔子的漂亮眼睛，起身关掉了台灯，“以及，我能挣脱警用手铐，十六秒。”

Wow。Loki说不动话，但还是色眯眯地想象了一下，决定必须要让Thor表演一次。

他的新婚夜又辣又危险，标记他的alpha忠诚性感，还和他的性癖和情趣十分合拍。

没有任何成年礼能比他的更棒了，Loki沉睡的前一秒在心里欢呼。

新婚之后的这几天依旧过得很没羞没躁，Loki发现Thor的工作明显空闲了许多，似乎调整了管理层的结构，把最终决策权以外的审理工作分配给了下属。

Loki住的侧卧被Thor改成了书房，alpha冠冕堂皇地说方便他写作，心机深重地断绝了omega抵抗他色诱的唯一退路。

“你从哪儿翻出来的？”Thor看见Loki手里拿着枪时吓了一跳，他已经很多年没用过了，都忘记里面有没有子弹，“当心走火！”

“我看过了，空弹匣。”omega手势娴熟地拆下给他看，还装模作样地瞄准了alpha，“你有权保持沉默，Thor·odinson！”

“你到底还有什么是不会的？”Thor十分配合地举起了双手，扑过去笑着制服了小特工，“你可以弄个持枪证，否则你再拿着它我就报警了。”

“这把枪有没有什么故事？”Loki缴械投降，试图挖出些黑帮猛料。

“没有，杀过人的枪支都被处理了。”Thor忍着笑吓唬他，“擦掉指纹后会有替罪羊，我当年就……”

“别编了，你当年混得可惨了。”Loki翻着白眼拆穿，“要是我在情人节前拿到了持枪证，你就把它送我怎么样？”

“我觉得鲁格P08更适合你，也更配情人节的玫瑰。”Thor吻住了嫌弃他老套的爱人，Loki喜爱枪支胜过玫瑰，这也能成为Thor更加迷恋他的理由。

Loki的手机响了，是frigga，他们的联系密切了很多，Thor拿过看了一眼便替他接起来。

“您好，我是Thor……frigga？你还好吗？”Thor看了Loki一眼，“天……请节哀，他就在我身边……好我会的，您保重。”

“怎么了？”Thor面色难看地挂断，Loki预感不详地心跳加速。

“我们得提前去欧洲了，Loki。”Thor说的很慢，但他还是艰难地开了口，“laufey病世了。”


End file.
